30 baisers
by lasurvolte
Summary: Et si Edward et Envy s'embrassaient trente fois, dans trente situations différentes?
1. Petit piège entre ennemis

**Titre : **Petit piege entre ennemis

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et heureusement pour eux.

**Résumé :** Edward croise son frère… Mais celui-ci a un corps, et il a de nouveau six ans…

**Genre :** one-shot

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 30 baisers

**Thème :** 1 – Regarde moi

************

Edward donna un coup de pied dans une boîte de conserve, pas son frère non, juste une minuscule boîte de conserve qui traînait là sous ses pieds. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et continua d'avancer grognon. Le colonel Mustang venait encore de se moquer de lui et par la même de le faire sortir de ses gonds, et le blondinet se demandait bien pourquoi il ne quittait pas l'armée, il pourrait alors partir s'installer loin au milieu de nulle part avec Al pour avoir une ferme avec des moutons. Seulement il n'en avait pas le droit, parce qu'avant ça il devait trouver la pierre philosophale et rendre son corps à son frère et de toute manière il n'aimait pas les moutons.

Al était resté chez Hughes, il devait aider Gracia à s'occuper d'Elyssia, pendant que lui se tapait la corvée du nom de « Roy Mustang ». Bon peu importe, c'était passé.

Ed avançait dans la rue sans se donner de direction, ruminant ses pensés et enviant un peu son frère de n'avoir pas à supporter le fait d'être Alchimiste d'Etat.

Et alors qu'il était absorbé par ses cogitations, un détail le fit s'arrêter au milieu du chemin. En fait ce n'était pas exactement un détail, puisque là au milieu de la route se tenait Alphonse. Non dire « Alphonse » n'était pas véridique, celui qui était là était une copie parfaite du cadet Elric quand il était petit. Le gamin lui fit alors un geste de la main, puis fit demi-tour et se mit à courir. Edward sentit ses jambes le suivre sans qu'il ne leur ait rien demandés. Et durant sa course-poursuite, des tonnes de questions lui traversèrent la tête. Déjà qui était ce môme ? Et puis pourquoi ressemblait-il autant à son frère ? Pourquoi s'était-il enfuit ? Et puis surtout était-il la clé pour rendre son corps à Al ? Il fallait qu'il sache, il accéléra le pas. Etrangement l'enfant semblait parfois l'attendre, comme s'il cherchait à ce qu'il le suive, comme s'il voulait l'emmener quelque part. Leur course s'arrêta dans un cul de sac. Ed reprit sa respiration tout en observant le gosse. Pas de doute, il ressemblait en tout point à son frère vers l'âge de six ou sept ans.

- Qui es-tu ?

L'enfant se mit à rire et s'approcha de lui, plus près, plus près. Edward avait des visions où chaque fois qu'il avançait il grandissait ? Il avait même l'air de changer de forme. Le blondinet comprit alors qui se cachait sous cette apparence, mais c'était déjà trop tard car deux lèvres s'emparaient des siennes. La surprise passée, il poussa de toutes ces forces celui qui avait commis ce crime.

- Alors O'chibi on ne me reconnaît pas, ça me vexerait presque.

- Enfoiré de palmier, qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ?

- C'est pourtant évident non ?

Edward grinça des dents, il allait se débarrasser une fois pour toute de cet homonculus pourrisseur de vie, justement il avait besoin d'un punching ball puisque Mustang l'avait énervé. Tout en donnant des coups dans le vide, Envy les évitant sans problème, il crachait ses questions :

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fais ça ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

- Pourquoi t'en avais envie ?

Envy parant un coup de poing, en profita pour lui enfoncer son genou dans l'estomac, Ed finit à quatre pas, un peu assommé par le coup.

- Ca me parait plutôt évident O'chibi.

- Parle pour toi.

Le palmier s'accroupit en face de lui et choppa la mâchoire du blond entre ses doigts :

- Parce que tu es incroyablement désirable pour un nabot.

Ed le repoussa de nouveau, se relevant tant bien que mal tout en se tenant l'estomac.

- T'es vraiment le pire des enfoirés.

- Je sais, merci du compliment, répondit Envy avec un sourire un peu sadique.

L'aîné Elric tenta de lui donner un coup malgré son peu d'équilibre, et échoua lamentablement.

- Comment t'as fais ?

- Comment j'ai fais quoi ?

- Pour prendre l'apparence de Al quand il était petit.

- Je peux prendre n'importe quelle apparence du moment où je l'ai vu une fois.

- Alors comment t'as fait ? Al n'a même plus de corps.

Envy se moqua :

- Il m'a suffit de voir une photo.

- Et comment t'as pu avoir ce genre de photo ?

- Une personne de ma connaissance en avait une sur elle par hasard et voilà.

- Qui ça ?

- Oh ça, tu le sauras bien un de ces jours, O'chibi.

- Je ne suis pas petit !

Le palmier éclata de rire.

- Bon allez je me suis assez amusé, et puis mon but n'est pas de te tuer tout de suite.

Il s'épousseta un peu puis tapa sur la nuque de Ed avec le bord de sa main. Ce dernier qui n'avait pas assez d'équilibre s'écroula le nez par terre.

- Pourquoi tu as pris cette forme Envy ?

L'homonculus qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner s'arrêta, puis sa réponse résonna dans la ruelle comme un écho jusqu'aux oreilles du blond.

- Parce que je voulais que tu me regardes, imbécile.

Quand Ed se releva quelques minutes plus tard, Envy était déjà partit depuis longtemps, et pourtant il lui semblait encore entendre sa voix résonner à ses oreilles. Si le palmier avait été sérieux une seule fois dans toute sa vie d'homonculus, ça avait été certainement sur cette phrase finale.

- C'est toi l'imbécile, palmier ambulant.

Et sur ses derniers mots Edward quitta la ruelle, n'y laissant aucune trace de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Le souvenir d'un palmier volant son premier baiser à une crevette, uniquement gravé dans leur mémoire comme un secret.

Un secret au goût d'interdit.

Mais c'était pas si mauvais…

Fin.

L'autatrice : qu'est ce qu'Envy ferait pas pour qu'Ed le regarde vraiment…


	2. Dix grains de beauté

**Titre : **Dix grains de beauté

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et heureusement pour eux.

**Résumé :** Envy compte.

**Genre :** drabble

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 30 baisers

**Thème :** 10 - #10

*************

J'ai compté dix grains de beauté sur tout ton corps. Dix baisers que je t'ai donnés pour les goûter. Dix manières de te dire que je t'aimais, dix fois te le prouver.

Moi qui n'aime personne, moi qui n'aime que moi, dix fois j'ai cru me tromper, mais dix fois je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

J'ai cru que c'était ta beauté qui m'avait envoûté, dix erreurs de ma part. C'était pas seulement ta blondeur, ni tes yeux dorés, qui m'avaient redonné cent dix pour cent de mon humanité.

C'était ton caractère, ta façon de m'appeler palmier, ta gentillesse peut-être, ta manière d'être toujours sur les nerfs quand on te dit que tu es petit. Parce que tu t'énervais dix fois trop quand je t'appelais O'chibi.

En fait j'en sais rien, ce qui me plaît tant chez toi, peut-être des détails comme la douceur de tes mains, ou le son de ta voix. Y a dix milles raisons qui me rendent dingue de toi, et je perds la raison entre tes bras. Je fais dix prières à un dieu que je n'ai pas pour pouvoir te garder près de moi, parce que dix secondes sans toi c'est l'éternité, quelle ironie pour moi qui ai vécu quatre cents années.

On s'est haïs fois dix, mais on peut s'aimer puissance dix.

Et puis on pourrait m'offrir dix choix, rien ne m'irait, je ne veux que toi. Compter et recompter tes grains de beauté. T'embrasser dix fois.

Te demander : « tu m'aimes, dis moi ? »

Et passer au moins ta vie avec toi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : petit machin mignon avec beaucoup de dix.


	3. Rouge

**Titre : **La couleur

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et heureusement pour eux.

**Résumé :** Envy parle d'une couleur.

**Genre :** drabble

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 30 baisers

**Thème :** 19 - Rouge

*************

La couleur de ton manteau.

La couleur des fraises ton fruit préféré.

La couleur de la pierre philosophale que tu recherches tant.

Te la donner avec tout ce que tu désires, et comme échange équivalent je voudrais voir tes joues prendre cette couleur, la couleur de la gêne.

La couleur de ta colère.

La couleur de tes lèvres.

J'aimerais t'embrasser des fois. Goûter la couleur de ta langue. Goûter plus que ça.

Te sucer le cou, y laisser ma trace, la couleur de mon envie.

La couleur de l'ouroboros sur ma cuisse, la marque des homonculus.

Ces homonculus qui ne peuvent pas aimer, et pourtant je sens en moi cette couleur, la couleur de l'amour. Cet amour pour toi, le fullmetal nabot.

Mais c'est la couleur de ton sang que j'ai sur moi, et ma main dans ton cœur, qui transperce ton corps. La couleur qui s'écoule, qui s'écoule, et tes yeux qui se ferment à jamais, et ta vie qui prends fin.

La couleur de l'enfer, l'éternité sans toi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : moins joyeux pour le coup. Je voulais parler du rouge sans l'énoncer, et voilà comment ça a tourné.


	4. Ca a fait des vagues

**Titre : **Ca a fait des vagues

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et heureusement pour eux.

**Résumé :** Les gens sont contre la relation de Ed avec Envy.

**Genre :** Ficclet

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 30 baisers

**Thème :** 29 – Le bruit des vagues

*************

Quand les gens ont appris leur relation ça a fait du bruit.

Winry et mamie Pinako n'ont trop rien dit, elles ne connaissaient pas Envy. Puis Edward était assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul, après tout il le faisait depuis qu'il était enfant et pourtant à ce moment là il n'en avait pas vraiment l'âge. C'était à lui de décider avec qui il voulait passer sa vie, elles n'avaient pas à le juger là-dessus.

Al eut un peu plus de mal, lui il avait bien connu Envy, il savait de quoi l'homonculus était capable, il connaissait certains de ses actes de cruautés. Mais même s'il ne remportait pas le prix de gentillesse, s'il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des regards sadiques, s'il était par moment un peu brutal, le cadet Elric savait aussi qu'il avait changé, en tout cas son frère, lui, en était persuadé. Et il avait confiance en Edward plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Donc si ce dernier voulait être avec Envy, s'il l'aimait, si son cœur l'avait choisit, alors il laisserait faire Ed.

C'est pour les militaires qu'il y eut plus de problèmes. Mustang voulait à tout prix qu'Edward lui livre Envy. Sur quoi le blondinet avait répondu « ce n'est pas une marchandise ». Mais le colonel insista, il avait des comptes à régler avec l'homonculus et puis ça serait très pratique de faire des tonnes d'expériences sur lui pour en savoir plus sur la transmutation humaine, il était un parfait cobaye, après l'avoir exploiter, il pourrait le torturer puis mettre fin à ses jours. Ed refusa catégoriquement, jamais il ne laisserait faire ça. Il posa sa montre d'alchimiste d'état sur le bureau de Mustang et quitta la pièce. De toute manière il avait rendu son corps à Al, il n'en avait plus besoin.

Ca a fait des vagues.

Edward a été recherché comme complice d'un meurtrier, lui et Envy ont dut se cacher quelques temps. L'homonculus s'en voulait de lui faire subir ça. Il avait toujours désiré le tuer, et maintenant qu'il lui apportait des tas d'ennuis il se sentait coupable, c'est dingue comme la vie pouvait être ironique parfois. « C'est pas grave Envy » lui répétait Edward, « c'est pas grave tant que je suis avec toi ». Et il le prenait dans ses bras, et il le serrait fort. De son côté Al se battait pour qu'on laisse tranquille son frère, qu'on le laisse librement aimer, et qu'on arrête de jeter toutes les fautes sur Envy, après tout la plus coupable était Dante et pas lui. Après maintes discussions, maintes poursuites, il fut décider de réhabiliter Ed et Envy, en échange l'homonculus devraient faire des travaux d'intérêt généraux, c'était le principe d'équivalence. C'est sûr que les gens le regardaient de travers, et oui ce n'était pas facile, mais il ferait des efforts, tous les efforts même pour Edward.

Et tant pis pour le bruit des vagues.

Parce que quand ils s'embrassaient, ils ne les entendaient plus.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Et voilà encore un baiser, plus sympa que le précédent. Comme quoi faut pas trop s'occuper des autres quand on s'aime.


	5. Voleur de nuit

**Titre : **Voleur de nuit

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et heureusement pour eux.

**Résumé :** Il vient chaque nuit profiter du sommeil d'un petit

**Genre :** Ficclet

**Thème :** 24 – Bonne nuit

OOO

Il entrait dans leur chambre comme un voleur, à devoir les espionner pendant la journée il savait toujours où les trouver. Ils étaient deux, mais il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui l'intéressait, alors il se posait devant le lit de son préféré, toute la nuit, pendant que celui-ci dormait, il l'observait. Passer une éternité à ne pouvoir roupiller, il enviait le sommeil de celui là. Sans doute savait-il que le deuxième était un peu comme lui, qu'il ne pouvait réellement fermer les yeux et voyager au pays des rêves, sans doute l'autre était au courant de sa présence nocturne, mais jamais il n'en avait fait la remarque, et le laissait en paix observer le premier.

Il n'était qu'une ombre dans la nuit, sa présence était tellement invisible qu'elle ne réveillait pas le blond sur son lit, ne le rassurait pas, ne l'angoissait pas, n'avait aucun impact sur son sommeil. Il n'avait jamais osé le toucher quand il le voyait faire un cauchemar, il n'avait pas non plus fait un geste quand l'endormis souriait, ou bavait, ni même se mettait à bavarder dans son sommeil.

Il ne lui parlait pas non plus.

Il partageait son silence, sa respiration, et ne faisait que le regarder, comme si le regarder allait lui offrir le droit de dormir lui aussi. Accroupis devant le lit, il restait là, passant des heures sans bouger, rien qu'à l'observer. Quand il s'en allait ses articulations grinçaient, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre durant toute sa visite.

Il s'était toujours contenu, observateur solitaire de la scène qui se présentait à lui, de la beauté du visage endormis, de ses traits si désirables, de ses yeux fermés, de sa bouche entre-ouverte, de ses positions parfois farfelus, de ses cheveux blonds détachés, du son de sa voix qui parfois résonnaient, de ses ronflements possibles, de chacun de ses gestes. Mais plus il le regardait et plus il le désirait, toucher sa peau, toucher ses cheveux, toucher ses lèvres, malgré cela ses mains restaient sage et il ne touchait rien.

Peu importe la force de son désir, peu importe ce qu'il voulait vraiment au fond, il ne faisait que regarder, regarder encore et toujours, et volait ses instants à ce garçon trop chétif pour son âge.

Mais un jour, au milieu de son inspection, voilà que le blondinet entre deux rêves s'est mis à l'appeler. Lui.

- Envy, Envy.

Ces simples mots firent craquer l'homonculus qui s'était pourtant toujours montré si sage. C'était comme s'il l'avait appelé à travers son sommeil, et n'en pouvant plus, l'observateur approcha sa main du petit corps.

Il se fichait bien que son frère la boite de conserve puisse le voir, après tout c'était l'autre qui avait prononcé son nom, non ?

- Petit nabot, tant pis pour toi, fallait pas m'appeler.

Alors Envy posa sa main sur le visage endormis, ce dernier se mit à rire sans pour autant se réveiller :

- Arrête, tu me chatouilles.

Mais c'était trop tard, il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Quelque chose en lui s'était fendu, et plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de réaliser le désir qui depuis quelques temps se faisait de plus en plus précis et pressant dans sa tête. Alors il vola un baiser au blondinet endormi. Que Alphonse l'ait vu ou pas, il n'en dit rien, complice de ce crime pour n'avoir jamais dénoncé les visites nocturnes d'Envy.

Après ce geste fugace, le voleur de la nuit eut un petit sourire, que l'endormi lui rendit, sûrement malgré lui. Sans doute dans son rêve avait-il apprécié lui aussi.

- Envy…

- C'est ça c'est moi, ochibi.

Mais Edward, son petit Ed ne répondit plus rien du tout. Envy se permit de promener sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de se relever :

- Bonne nuit petit, continue de rêver de moi.

Et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

Edward ouvrit alors les yeux, et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne suis pas petit, saleté de palmier…

Puis il referma ses paupières et s'endormit, pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

Fin.

L'autatrice : moui.


End file.
